


Car Troubles

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash never had much luck with cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Mainewash- Mechanic AU, Wash brings his car in because its fucking up and Maine's the mechanic on call that night. Then, if you feel like it, Wash continually breaking things or fiddling with simple things just so he can go get it fixed (cheaply or just make Wash have tonnes of disposable income XD)

Wash sighed with relief as his car rolled into the parking lot of a local mechanic. With the sounds that had been coming from under the hood and the way the damn thing lurched every time he changed gears, he was surprised he made it this far.   
As the engine finally gave up on life, the biggest man Wash had ever laid eyes on came out if the shop, wiping his hands on an old rag. The guy was huge and judging from how built he was, he must have been lifting the cars he repaired. His dark blue overalls were covered in oil splashes and bits of thick grease and he looked to Wash’s car with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh…the engine is shot?” Wash said quite pathetically. Cars were just a thing that Wash never really understood. “A friend of mine said the guys here were really good.”

The big guy grunted in affirmation and held his hands out, asking for the keys. Wash handed them over and took a small step to the side.

“I don’t really know what’s wrong with it, it just started sounding really awful earlier today and I was afraid I’d break down in the middle of a busy road. The gears make the car lurch horribly too.”

The mechanic gave Wash a pointed look.

“Don’t judge me. I can actually drive well.”

The way he rolled his eyes, Wash knew he was saying ‘yeah, right.’

As the mechanic popped the hood, wash peered over the mechanics shoulder. 

“So, what do you think is wrong?”

The mechanic didn’t say anything as he checked the water and coolant levels.

“You don’t say much, do you? I’m Wash.”

There was a pause as though the mechanic was debating on whether or not to engage in conversation. 

“Maine,” he rumbled.

After a few more minutes prodding around, Maine straightened.  
 

“Oil leak. Engine seized up." 

Well, that didn’t sound good. 

"Can you fix it?" 

The mechanic nodded. “Three days.”

Wash sighed. “I’ll have to make do. Thanks!” 

He dialed a number on his phone and twenty minutes later, York was at the shop, picking him up, laughing at his misfortune.

Two days later Wash was back at the mechanics and Maine is on duty again. He looks at Wash in confusion. He hadn’t called saying the car was ready, so why was he here?

"Uh, Maine? The steering in my friends car doesn’t work properly…it just suddenly got really hard to turn the wheel.”

Maine didn’t really need to look to see why was wrong, but he checked anyway. 

“How old?" 

"Uh…it’s pretty new I think? It’s not my car so…”

“Power steering is shot.”

“Shit. Is that expensive? York is gonna kill me!”

“What did you do?”

Wash scratched he back of his head and shrugged. “What can I say? Cars don’t really like me. I don’t have to do anything. I just sit in it and something happens.”

Over the course of a month, Wash ended up going to Maine’s workshop six times. Four with his own car and twice with someone else’s. And although he kind of liked having a reason to go and see Maine, he wished it would stop being so damn expensive! On the sixth trip, when Wash handed over the keys, Maine said something surprising.

“Next time come visit without a car.”

Wash took him up on the offer.


End file.
